


허물마저도

by rusblk_translate (rusblk)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusblk/pseuds/rusblk_translate
Summary: 개랙은 모든 카다시안이 견뎌야 하는 불편한 연례행사인 허물벗기 중이다. 그의 기분을 북돋아 주기 위해 줄리안은 하루를 해변가에서 보낼 수 있도록 홀로덱을 예약한다. 일은 계획대로 흘러가지 않고, 줄리안과 개랙은 누군가를 사랑한다고 해서 그들이 엄청나게 짜증나지 않으리라는 보장은 없다는 사실을 마주한다.‘급하게 뛰는 이들은 넘어지므로’의 직접적인 속편은 아니지만 같은 우주를 배경으로 하는 것으로 볼 수 있습니다.Seraphtrevs님의 "Warts and All"의 번역입니다.





	허물마저도

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warts and All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233368) by [Seraphtrevs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphtrevs/pseuds/Seraphtrevs). 



화창하고 멋진 날이었다.

그건 완전히 사실은 아니었다 – 그들은 홀로덱에 있었으므로 실제로는 화창하고 멋진 날이 아니었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그것은 훌륭한 모조였다. 안-바다가 유쾌한 안-태양 아래 반짝였고, 실제로는 소금기를 머금은 미풍이 줄리안의 따끈한 피부를 간질이지 않았지만 그럴 수도 있었다.

줄리안은 배를 깔고 엎드려서 수영복을 손가락으로 슥 조절했다. “으음, 기분 좋다.” 그가 말했다. “좋지 않아?”

개랙은 대답하지 않았다. 줄리안은 팔꿈치로 몸을 받치고 남자를 바라보았다. 그는 움직이지 않고 담요 위에 엎드린 채 누워 있었다. 줄리앙은 그가 그런 자세로 어떻게 숨을 쉬고 있는지조차 확신할 수 없었다. 그는 잠에 든 것 같았다. 불쌍한 것.

개랙은 모든 카다시안이 견뎌야 하는 불편한 연례행사인 허물벗기 중이었다. 나흘간의 과정을 통해서 피부의 가장 바깥쪽 층이 조각나 떨어지게 될 것이다. 그것은 고통스럽고, 기운 빠지고, 약간보다 조금 더 역겨웠다. 개랙은 최악인 3일차를 지나고 있었다. 그의 피부는 회색 나무껍질처럼 보였다. 그것이 몸에서 얇은 종이조각처럼 떨어져 나오고 있는 모습은 보기만 해도 줄리안을 따갑게 만들었다. 특히 눈에 띄는 한 조각이 등에 있었는데, 그것은 곧 떨어질 것처럼 보였다. 천천히, 줄리안은 팔을 뻗어 그것의 끝부분을 손가락 사이에 쥐었다...

“만지지. 마세요.”

줄리안은 서둘러 팔을 거뒀다. 실은 개랙이 잠들지 않았던 모양이었다. “미안,” 그가 말했다. “그냥 너무... 유혹적이라.”

“알아서 떨어질 거예요.”

“물론이지. 미안해.” 그가 다시 말했다. “있잖아, 좀 흥미로운 것 같아 – 네 피부에 신경이 쓰이는 이유가 내가 가진 털고르기 본능 때문인지 궁금해. 지구에 사는 대부분의 사회적인 포유류들은 – 포유류들만은 아니고, 아마도 새들도, - 서로 털을 골라주는 본능을 갖고 있거든. 그게 사회적 유대를 강화해줘.”

“흥미롭군요.” 개랙이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 담요에 묻혀 웅얼거렸다.

“우리 파충류들이 비슷한 행동양식을 보이는지는 기억이 안 나. 물론, 지구 파충류들은 사회적 동물이 아니긴 해. 카다시아의 경우는 다를 거라고 생각해. 카다시아인은 파충류에서 기원했고 인간들만큼 사회적이니까. 생각해 보면 한 행성의 분류 체계를 다른 행성에 적용하는게 바보같기는 하지만 말이야. 내 말은, 카다시아인은 지구 파충류와 비슷한 특성을 많이 갖고 있어 – 허물벗기라든지, 한 예로 – 하지만 태아를 임신하지 – _개인적 차원에서_ 너는 아니지만, 물론. 그리고 머리카락도 있고.”

줄리안은 이 주제에 대해서 더 할 말이 별로 없다는 것을 깨달아서 입을 다물고 파도가 해안을 부드럽게 덮는 것을 잠시 바라보았다. 그는 팔을 교차시키고 고개를 내려 등에 와 닿는 태양을 즐겼다. “햇빛이 네 피부에 도움이 되는 거 맞아?”

개랙이 아마도 끄덕이는 것 같은 움직임을 했다. 줄리안이 환하게 웃었다. 개랙이 그에게 허물을 벗기 시작한다고 말했을 때, 줄리안은 홀로덱에서 하루를 보낼 계획을 세웠다. 햇빛은 그 과정을 도왔고, 그들은 진짜 해를 볼 수는 없었지만 그 다음으로 좋은 것을 얻을 수 있었다. 개랙은 혼자서 지내고 싶다며 주저했다. 하지만 줄리안은 끈질겼다. 그는 개랙이 그저 그에게 일어나는 일에 대해 수줍어하는 거라고 추측했고 그럴 필요가 없다는 것을 보여주고 싶었다.

“멋진 프로그램이지, 그렇지 않아?” 줄리안이 말했다.

개랙이 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 줄리안을 보기 위해 힘들여 고개를 돌렸다. “풍경은 좋아요, 그렇지만 - ” 기다렸다는 듯이, 해변의 다른 쪽에서 와 하는 소리와 취한 환호성이 들렸다. “그렇지만 저는 좀 더 조용한 게 좋았을 것 같아요.”

“미안해,” 줄리안이 말했다. “프로그램 설명에 얼마나 소란스러운지는 안 적혀 있었어.”

“제목이 뭐라고 했죠?”

“‘칸쿤에서의 봄 휴가.’ 21세기 지구의 프로그램이야. 편안할 거라고 생각했어.” 그가 생각에 빠져 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “다소 퇴폐적인 시절이기는 했어도 말이야. 지금 생각해보니 그러네. 어쨌든, 쿼크가 강하게 추천한 거였어.”

“그리고 흠잡을 데 없는 취향을 가진 사람이 있다면, 쿼크겠지요.” 개랙이 냉소적으로 말했다.

“젖은 티셔츠 대회는 나름 재밌었어.” 줄리안이 말했다.

개랙이 옵시디언단 요원이었던 시절, 그는 대상을 쳐다보는 것만으로도 자백을 이끌어낼 수 있었다. 지금 개랙의 눈빛은 줄리안에게 그 사실을 상기시켰다. 줄리안은 고개를 돌려 머리를 다시 팔 위에 얹었다. “음, 그랬어.” 그가 중얼거렸다.

잠시 동안 그들 둘 다 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 줄리안은 그들이 단순히 말을 하지 않고 있을 뿐인지 그들이 _정말로_ 대화를 나누지 않는 중인지 구분할 수 없었기 때문에 다시 말을 하기 시작했다. “단지 몇 시간 햇빛을 쬐었을 뿐인데 이렇게 기분이 좋아지다니 대단해. 인공 햇빛이라도 말이야. 시스코 사령관님께 정거장 인공 조명을 개선해 달라고 청원도 했어. 제대로 된 일주기성이 없는 것이 휴머노이드들에게 얼마나 해로운 영향을 미치는지 몰라. 자연광에 가까운 조명이 선원들의 업무 능력에 눈에 띄는 긍정적 영향을 미칠 거라고 생각해. 다른 사람들의 기분은 말할 것도 없고. 그리고 의욕이 높아지는 만큼, 우리는 꼭 그걸 써야 해!”

개랙이 아무 말도 하지 않았기 때문에 줄리안이 대답을 재촉했다. “개랙?”

개랙이 크게 한숨을 쉬었다. “뭐요?”

“너 괜찮아? 내가 해줄 일이 있을까?”

“있기는 있어요,” 그가 잠시 뒤 말했다. “하지만 요청하고 싶은지는 잘 모르겠어요. 아마 어려울 거예요.”

“아무 문제 없을 거라고 장담해,” 줄리안이 말했다. “뭔데 그래?”

“제발. 입. 좀. 다물어요.”

그들은 다시 정적으로 빠져들었다. 줄리안은 그것이 그의 기분을 상하게 하지 않으려고 노력했다. 개랙은 힘든 시간을 보내고 있었고, 그가 예민한 것은 이해할 수 있었다. 그는 참을성을 가져야 했다. 그는 눈을 감고 편안하게 있으려고 했다. 긴장을 풀어주는 해안가의 소리들에 집중하면서: 모래에 살며시 부딪히는 파도소리, 그들 위로 날아가는 갈매기의 울음소리...

...멀리서 취한 학생들이 토하는 소리에. 개랙의 말에 일리가 있을지도.

조금 뒤, 개랙이 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 그는 움찔하고 왼팔을 쓸었다. 그의 팔에서 죽은 피부가 떨어져 나와 주변에 작은 더미를 이루며 쌓였다.

“으,” 줄리안이 말했다. 그는 곧바로 뱉은 말을 주워 담을 수 있기를 바랐다. 필요할 때 시공간 이상은 어디 있는 걸까?

개랙이 그를 다시 죽일 듯이 노려보았다. “제 불수의적 생리현상이 그렇게 마음에 안 드신다니 미안하네요.”

“미안해 – 네가 그걸 신경쓰게 만들려고 한 게 아니야.”

개랙이 불만스러운 소리를 내고 다시 누웠다. 줄리안이 위험이 지나갔다고 생각한 그 때 개랙이 낮게 중얼거렸다. “적어도 이건 일 년에 한 번이잖아요. 당신네 인간들은 일 년 내내 역겨운 생리현상을 보이는데요.”

“오 정말,” 줄리안이 아주 살짝 문 잇새로 말했다. “예를 들면?”

“당신은 새잖아요.”

“ _뭐라고_ _?_ ”

“과열되면요,” 개랙이 말했다. “물이 새요.”

“땀 흘리는 걸 말하는 거야?” 줄리안이 말했다. “그건 ‘새는’게 아니야!”

“물질이 피부로 배어나오는 현상인데요 – 새는 거죠. 그리고 털도 있어요.”

“나는 털을 갖고 있지 _않아_. 이건 머리카락이야.”

“이게,” 개랙이 그의 머리에 붙은 머리카락을 가리키며 말했다. “머리카락이죠. 반면에, _이건_ \- ” 그가 줄리안의 다리털 몇 가닥을 꼬집고 잡아당겼다. “ - 털이에요.”

“아오!” 줄리안이 그를 노려보았다. 그가 일어섰다. “네가 나랑 싸우게 냅두지 않을 거야. 바에 가서 한 잔 더 할래.”

“좋아요,” 개랙이 말했다. “그곳의 경치가 여기보다 훨씬 보기 좋을 거라고 확신해요.”

“오 그래, 왜냐면 그게 정확히 내가 이 프로그램을 너와 같이 하고 싶어한 이유지,” 줄리안이 스스로의 결심이 무색하게 싸움에 말려들며 말했다. “가상의 여성을 꼬실 수 있으니까.”

“가상의 남성들은 잊으셨나 봐요 – 추파를 던질 남성도 많은데요. 왜 스스로에게 제한을 두세요?”

“마지막으로 말하는데, 나는 그러려고 – 그거 알아? 신경쓰지 마. 넌 지금 명백히 이성적으로 행동할 수 없어.”

“그리고 당신은 명백히 _닥칠 수_ 없죠, 그러니 가시는 게 좋겠어요.”

“그럴 거야!”

“그래요!”

“ _그래_ _!_ ”

줄리안이 걸어가기 시작했다. 그러나 떠나기 전에, 그는 몸을 숙여 개랙의 등에 있는 느슨한 피부조각을 잡아당겨 뜯었다. 개랙은 아픔에 소리를 질렀고, 줄리안은 그 소리에 유치한 만족감을 느꼈다. 줄리안은 개랙이 그 이상으로 반응하기 전에 쏜살같이 도망쳤다. 또는 적어도, 쏜살같이 도망치려고 했다 – 모래밭에서 빠르게 걷는 것은 매우 어려웠다. 특히 맨발로. 그리고 그가 신발을 가지러 갈 수 있는 것도 아니었다. 일을 더 꼬기 위해 그의 수영복이 다시 말려 올라가기 시작했다. 그는 그걸 조절하는 것이 그의 존엄성에 좋을지 아닐지 결정하려고 노력했다. 그는 개랙이 지켜보고 있는지 어깨 뒤로 흘긋 쳐다보았다. 불행히도 그랬다. 그는 재빠르게 수영복을 당겨 바로 했다.

해변의 다른 쪽에 도착했을 즈음에는 줄리안의 화가 풀렸다. 줄리안은 그가 짜증나게 군다는 것을 알고 있었다. 의도한 바는 아니었지만 어떤 식으로든 잘못된 말을 하게 되었다. 그는 야외 바에 슬그머니 들어가 의자에 앉았다. 그는 계산대에 머리를 찧으려는 충동을 눌렀다. 개랙은 오고 싶어 하지조차 않았는데, 줄리안이 강요했다. 왜, 대체 왜 그의 말을 듣지 않았던가?

일 분 뒤, 바텐더가 다가왔다. 그의 이름은 로니였다 – 줄리안과 개랙은 아까 그와 대화를 나누었다. 그는 짧은 모랫빛 금발을 뒤로 당겨서 목덜미에서 묶은 포니테일을 하고 있었다. 그는 관능적이라기보다는 스포티한 비키니 상의를 입고 있었는데, 여전히 그의 금빛으로 탄 피부와 굉장한 곡선을 드러냈다. 그는 바로 줄리안이 개랙과 사귀기 전에 쫓아다니던 그런 부류의 여자였다. 그리고 이 해변은 그와 같은 사람들로 가득 차 있었다. 오 이런. 개랙이 화난 것은 당연했다. 줄리안은 _정말로_ 프로그램의 설명서를 더 꼼꼼히 읽어야 했다.

“충분히 뜨거운가요?” 그가 물었다.

그가 날씨에 대해 묻는다는 것을 깨닫기까지 잠시 시간이 걸렸다. “네 – 실은 제 요청사항대로죠.” 그는 개랙의 편의를 위해 프로그램의 설정을 조절해 두었다. 그가 그만큼의 주의를 프로그램의 다른 부분에도 기울였다면.

로니는 의아해하는 시선을 던졌지만 자세히 묻지는 않았다. “남자친구는 어때요? 햇빛이 피부를 돕고 있나요?”

“네,” 그가 말했다. “적어도, 그렇다고 생각해요.”

“그렇다니 기쁘네요.” 그녀가 말했다. “뭘로 드릴까요?”

“지금 저는 제 결정을 내리는 능력에 심각한 불신을 느끼고 있으니까, 저 대신 골라주세요.”

잠시 그를 바라본 뒤, 바텐더는 초록색 이파리가 든 거품 이는 음료를 저어서 내놓았다. 그는 그것을 한 모금 마셨다. 달콤하고 민트 맛이 났다. “이게 뭐예요?”

“모히토예요. 진정시켜 줄 것이 필요해 보였어요.” 그는 병들을 치우고 잔을 닦기 시작했다. “그래서 왜 그런 거예요?”

“뭐가요?”

“남자친구하고 싸웠잖아요.”

“그렇게 눈에 띄었어요?”

“저는 바텐더예요. 그런 일들에 대해서는 육감을 갖고 있죠.” 그가 말했다. “글쎄요, 당신이 여기로 쿵쾅대면서 오는 것도 봤어요.”

줄리안이 한숨을 쉬었다. “어쩌면 실수로 젖은 티셔츠 대회에 흥미를 적절한 정도보다 조금 더 가졌다는 걸 알게 했을지도 몰라요. 그리고 실수로 그의 피부 상태를 약간 불쾌한 쪽으로 느낀다는 것을 조금 암시했을지도 몰라요. 그리고 그의 등 피부를 조금 떼어냈어요.”

“실수로요?”

“아뇨, 그 부분은 의도적이었어요.”

“이크.”

줄리안이 끙끙대며 머리를 팔에 묻었다. “그는 날 떠날 테죠, 그러겠죠?”

“글쎄요 – 당신은 귀여운걸요. 그건 좋은 점이에요.” 줄리안이 완전히 비참해 보였음에 틀림없었다. 왜냐면 그녀가 마침내 그에게 조금 자비를 베풀었기 때문이다. “진정해요,” 그녀가 말했다. “그는 당신을 떠나지 않을 거예요.”

“그리고 그걸 어떻게 아나요?”

“말했잖아요,” 관자놀이를 두드리며 그녀가 말했다. “바텐더의 육감이라고요. 그리고 무엇보다, 그가 당신을 바라보는 표정은... 그건 곧 어딜 갈 사람의 눈빛이 아니었어요.”

홀로그램의 판단에 의미를 두는 것은 바보 같았지만, 그래도 그 말은 줄리안의 기분을 조금 낫게 만들어 주었다. “고마워요. 듣기 좋네요.”

“별 거 아니에요.” 그가 말했다. “그래서 이게 처음 싸운 건가요?”

“그럴 리가, 아니요,” 그가 말하고 빠르게 덧붙였다. “저희가 늘 싸운다는 말은 아니고요. 저희는 그냥... 오해가 좀 있어요.”

“그리고 그 오해들은 명백히 아직 당신의 관계를 끝내지 않았죠. 그런데 왜 그렇게 신경을 쓰나요?” 로니가 컵을 하나 꺼내 다른 모히토를 말았다. “여기 당신이 할 일이 있어요 – 그에게 이 음료를 가져다주고, 머리를 식힌 다음 태양을 즐길 거예요. 다시 이해점을 찾을 거라고 보장해요. 알겠나요?”

줄리안이 약하게 웃었다. “알겠어요. 고마워요.”

그는 잔을 받아서 해변을 건너 돌아왔다. 그는 개랙이 담요 위에 책상다리로 앉아서 절망적인 표정을 하고 있는 것을 발견했다. 줄리안이 도착하자 그가 올려다보았다. “저는 역겨워요.” 개랙이 말했다. “그리고 질투도 하죠. 최악인 점은, 전 이기적이에요 – 아주 끔찍하게요. 당신은 당장 절 떠나야 해요.”

줄리안이 그의 곁에 앉았다. “그러면 다른 누가 날 데려갈까?”

“여기 있는 아무나요.”

“그들은 홀로그램이잖아. 날 원하도록 짜여 있다고.”

“그러면 정거장의 아무나요. 이 은하 안에 있는 사람은 누구든지요.”

줄리안이 눈을 굴리고 개랙에게 음료를 건넸다. “난 다른 사람은 원하지 않아.”

“당신의 식견이 별로라는 건 이미 합의한 줄 알았는데요.”

줄리안은 그의 음료를 모래에 꽂고 그가 개랙 앞에 무릎을 꿇을 때까지 돌아앉았다. 그의 얼굴에서 벗겨지는 피부로 덮여있지 않은 유일한 부분은 코였다. 줄리안은 앞으로 기울여 그의 코에 키스했다. “나도 미안해.”

개랙은 미소를 지으려고 했지만 그 움직임이 그의 피부를 불편하게 잡아당겨 찡그리는 데서 끝났다. “당신을 만질 수 있었으면 좋겠어요.”

“어차피 그러고 싶지 않을 걸, 난 역겨운 인간 분비물에 덮여 있는걸.”

“사실은 당신이 새는 거 좋아해요.” 개랙이 말했다. “당신을 아주 반짝이게 해요.”

“아, 고마워.” 줄리안이 말했다. “그렇다고 생각해.”

“그래서 이건 뭐예요?” 개랙이 음료를 가리키며 말했다.

“모히토야. 아주 상쾌해.”

개랙이 한 모금을 마셨다. 그의 얼굴이 찌그러졌다.

“맘에 안 들면 다른 걸 가져다 줄게.” 줄리안이 말했다.

“아뇨, 괜찮아요. 그냥 – 생각보다 달아서요.” 개랙이 말했다. “달콤함은 언제나 절 놀라게 만들어요.”

줄리안은 그의 담요로 돌아가기 전에 개랙의 코에 다시 키스했다. 음료를 홀짝이는 동안 그들은 한동안 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 그것은 다정한 침묵이었다. 해가 지기 시작했고, 그것은 프로그램이 곧 끝날 것을 의미했다. 그렇게 나쁜 프로그램은 아니었다, 정말로. 아마도 줄리안은 옷을 덜 입은 학생들을 없애버리도록 재조정할 것이다.

“잘 되지 않아서 미안해.” 줄리안이 말했다. “네 기분을 낫게 만들어 주고 싶었는데, 망치고 말았네.”

개랙은 바로 대답하지 않았다. 줄리안이 일어나서 프로그램을 종료하려고 했을 때 개랙이 말했다. “우리가 처음 만났을 때 기억해요?”

“당연히 기억하지.” 줄리안이 말했다. “무슨 질문이야 그게?”

“수사적인 질문이요, 회상을 끌어내기 위한 것이요 – 정말로, 줄리안, 항상 말을 있는 그대로 받아들여야겠어요?”

줄리안은 눈을 굴리고 그가 계속하기를 기다렸다.

“그 시점에서 저는 정거장에 거의 일 년을 있었어요. 그리고 제가 추방된 사실을 명확하게 인지하지 않은 순간이 없었죠. 잠시의 휴식도 없었어요 – 꿈에서조차 저는 추방자로 남았고, 집에 가는 것을 상상조차 할 수 없었어요. 이식물이 때로 고통을 덜어줬지만 저는 항상 제가 어디에 있는지 알고 있었죠. 그리고 어떻게 오게 되었는지도요. 그렇지만 제가 프로모나드에서 당신을 처음으로 본 순간, 저는 제가 어디에 있는지 완전히 잊어버렸어요. 그리고 그건 바뀌지 않았답니다. 당신과 함께하면 저는 추방자가 아니예요.”

그것은 줄리안이 살면서 들은 가장 좋은 말 중 하나였다. 그는 대답할 말을 찾지 못해서 이번만은 아무 말도 하지 않기로 결정했다. 그는 손을 뻗어 너무 꽉 쥐지 않게 조심하면서 개랙의 손을 잡았다. 태양은 거의 수평선 너머로 사라졌지만 그들에게는 아직 함께할 순간이 조금 남아 있었다.


End file.
